


Wedding, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey and Noah's wedding.





	Wedding, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"What you doing, honey?" CJ opens the French doors to the  
master-bedroom and spots Abbey lying on her stomach on the bed and  
sifting through her and Danny's wedding scrapbook.

"I'm really glad we're having the wedding at Grandma and  
Grandpa's," Abbey responds, her eyes following the pictures.

"It'll be nice to have some tradition at this so atypical  
wedding," CJ agrees, sitting on the bed next to her daughter.

"I think I want more tradition," Abbey confesses, sitting up and  
looking at her mom.

"Like what?" CJ takes the book and begins reminiscing on one of  
the best days of her life.

"I think I wanna wear your dress," Abbey reveals, swallowing  
hard. She knows her mom will be upset that she didn't ask sooner, as  
her dress is being assembled probably as they speak.

"What? You said it was too old and wasn't your style." CJ is  
pretty surprised, as Abbey was set on wearing a much more casual,  
more-revealing dress.

"Well it's a great dress, and I know how much it would mean to  
you. Do you think it's too late to change?"Abbey hopes they can just  
take the dress in for adjustments before they leave for New Hampshire  
on Friday.

CJ simply smiles and draws her daughter into a hug. "Of course  
not. I'll call the dress-maker and tell her the plans have changed.  
Luckily Stephanie isn't too busy this time of year. We're gonna have  
to get it taken in a lot." CJ appraises her daughter and considers the  
difference between their sizes. Sure the wedding was before she gave  
birth to two children, but she was still a little heavier than Abbey  
is now, and Abbey is four inches shorter than her.

"So it's okay?" Abbey wants to make sure.

"Yeah, it's fine. Whatever your heart desires. It's your special  
day." CJ kisses the top of Abbey's hair that is characteristically  
pulled into a loose pony-tail.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in five days. Is it okay  
that I'm scared out of my mind?" Abbey asks.

"Yes, given the circumstances. Are you getting cold feet?" Now  
CJ is worried that the kids have rushed into this too fast.

Abbey shakes her head. "No, I don't think so. I guess it's all  
just sinking in. This is gonna change our lives forever. I'm never  
going to be single again. I'm never going to get to do all the fun,  
reckless stuff my friends will."

"Sure, and I know that will be hard on you. But guess what? You  
have something special that they don't. You've got the love of a  
wonderful young man and in another seven and a bit months, you'll have  
a beautiful baby. And it's not like you can never go out and have fun  
with your friends just because you have a child. You know your father  
and I have extensive child-care experience and we may be able to  
baby-sit if you give sufficient notice." CJ smiles brightly to ease  
some of Abbey's fears.

"Thanks, Mom. How do you always know the right thing to say? Does  
that come from being a mother? Will I get that?"

CJ laughs out loud. "No, that comes from years of honed  
experience. But a part of it is part of the job, and I'm sure you'll  
have most of the answers for your child. And if you don't, you know  
who to ask. "

Rolling her eyes, Abbey reaches for CJ again. CJ knows she  
shouldn't feel so good about Abbey getting pregnant and married, but  
she feels like for the first time that Abbey may need her and seek her  
out more than Danny. Abbey was always a typical daddy's girl, and  
while CJ loved the relationship Danny had with their daughter, she was  
always a little jealous that Danny was Abbey's hero. Now that Abbey is  
becoming a woman and going through a lot of the things that CJ had  
herself experienced, suddenly Abbey needs her advice and support more  
than she needs her father's. And now that Pat is growing up, as well,  
he's turning more from a mamma's boy and becoming closer to Danny.

\- * *  
"I guess this is the last of your stuff," Josh declares, walking  
into the nearly empty bedroom.

Noah puts his hands on his hips and surveys the room he's lived  
in fourteen years. The dark green walls seem oddly lonely without his  
posters, pictures and trophies. "Yeah. This is it. I'll take the rest  
over now and then we'll be off to New Hampshire for the wedding."

Josh walks over to the bed and perches on the end of it. "Your  
mom's gonna cry when she sees this." He meant it as a joke but  
suddenly he's getting choked up at the thought of his son not being  
here to make a huge mess of the room and annoying Donna with his  
disorganization. How did the kids grow up so fast? It seems like just  
yesterday he and Donna were moving in here, their first real house,  
and now he's got three teenagers. Noah and Ella were so little when  
they moved out of Josh's Georgetown apartment that this is the only  
house they have significant memories of.

Noah sits next to Josh with a sigh. "Yeah. Well we knew this day  
would come. Just figured it would be labour day weekend. Hey, at  
least I'll only be six houses down." Noah glances down at the bed and  
remembers the night the baby was conceived here. The four parents were  
away in San Francisco for a Hollis Foundation event and he and Abbey  
decided they were ready after three and half years together to lose  
their virginity. And while he can't ever regret that night, he recalls  
how they had no idea that the condom wouldn't work and two months  
later they would be in this predicament.

"Noah, it's okay to be upset. You're about to leave everything  
you've known your whole life." Josh rubs his eldest son's back in  
comfort. Perhaps he wants Noah to know it's okay for men to cry  
because he feels like he's going to lose his own control.

"You know what I did the night Abbey told me she was pregnant?"  
Noah starts after a long pause, his eyes trained on the bed.

"What?" Josh takes the bait.

Noah still doesn't look at his father. "I cried. I don't know why  
but I don't think I've ever cried so hard. I kept thinking, we're  
only seventeen. How are we supposed to raise a child when we have so  
much growing left to do ourselves? I want my child to have everything  
in the world they need to become a great person with character. I  
don't want my child to be lacking in something because we weren't  
ready and prepared to give it everything. I always imagined Abbey and  
I would have kids some day, but I can't help but think that it's too  
soon. I haven't even accomplished any of my life's dreams yet. I won't  
get to go to Harvard and Yale Law School. I won't get to play college  
basketball and join the Model U.N. club. I won't meet all these  
incredible professors and make important networks that can help land  
me a great job in the government. I know it sounds so selfish."

"No it doesn't," Josh assures his son softly. "Sometimes your mom  
and I get so upset that we wasted so much time in our lives focusing  
on work when we could have been together earlier and made all these  
great memories. I don't think we ever think of what it would be like  
if we didn't have our youth to explore and really develop ourselves.  
You and Abbey still have so much developing and maturing to do that  
it'll be hard to raise a family. But you know what? People have  
tremendous potential. We never stop changing, improving, evolving. As  
long as you and Abbey grow in the same direction and evolve your  
relationship to better levels, I know you'll be okay."

"So it's okay that I'm scared shitless right now? I mean, it's not  
like I won't love this baby with my whole heart, but I can't help but  
feel cheated in a way. And I know we're doing the right thing. I would  
never live it down if she got an abortion or I left her and the baby  
to go to Harvard. The whole time I would feel guilty and never really  
be able to enjoy the experience. But I'm just worried about  
everything. I'm worried I won't be enough." Noah finally meets Josh's  
eyes, showing his true emotions.

"It'll probably feel like that for a while. But when you see your  
kid grow into a responsible young man with strong values, then you'll  
know you must have done something right. Try not to freak out too  
much. You're not doing this solely on your own. You've got four  
parents who love you a lot who will help you and Abbey become the  
parents you need to be. And even if you didn't have us, you and Abbey  
already have a head start at this because you're good young adults who  
want to do the right thing for your baby. I think you'll find you have  
enough." Josh reaches his other arm across Noah's shoulders to bring  
his son in for a hug.

Sighing, Noah finally releases the tears he's been trying to hide  
from his parents and especially Abbey as he hugs his dad back. "I hope  
so."

\- * *  
"I bet you'll be glad when this is all over." Abbey Bartlet hands  
CJ and Donna a glass of wine and resumes her seat next to CJ in the  
living room at the Bartlet's farm house.

"It's been non-stop since they dropped the bomb," CJ confirms.

"We tried to enjoy planning the wedding we always hoped the kids  
would some day have, but it wasn't exactly the ideal conditions and we  
didn't have a lot of time," Donna adds, sipping her wine.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're both saints. And Danny  
is surprisingly upbeat. I was sure he would have murdered Noah by  
now," Abbey laughs.

"But for the scotch, tobacco and my restraint," CJ jests. "No, the  
truth is we think the world of Noah and know he's going to take good  
care of Abbey and the baby."

"It's so nice to witness young love. If any kids in this  
predicament can make it, it's them. You've all done a wonderful job  
raising them." Abbey believes they all deserve a little credit for  
making the best of a difficult situation.

The Concannon's and Lyman's had flown to Manchester this  
afternoon in preparation for the wedding the next day. The rest of the  
guests would be coming in Saturday morning and staying until Sunday in  
New Hampshire. Donna's parents had been added to the guest list, but  
Donna's sister and brother and their families couldn't make the trip  
from Wisconsin on such short notice as they both own small businesses  
and couldn't take the time away from work.

"I hope they like all the arrangements in the backyard. Luckily  
all the snow melted weeks ago and it's supposed to be mild tomorrow.  
If it gets chilly at night we can move the dinner and dance inside."  
Abbey had sent the kids and Josh and Danny with Jed to check out the  
preparations.

"I'm sure it's wonderful. We can't thank you enough for doing  
this. Abbey really wanted to have some tradition."CJ is so grateful  
that her former boss and his wife, and now surrogate parents to her,  
have been so helpful to them over the years.

"We're happy to help make her special day, just as we were on  
your special day," Abbey assures CJ.

"Mom, it looks incredible. You've got to come see the set-up.  
White chairs and an alter and everything!" Abbey Cregg-Concannon comes  
rushing into the living room with the rest of the group in close toe.  
"It looks just like it did in those pictures from your wedding."

CJ smiles as Abbey sits next to her grandmother on the couch.  
"That's great, sweetie. I'll go check it out in a minute. I think you  
owe your grandma and grandpa a huge `thank you'."

"Yes. Thank you again for letting us have the wedding here."  
Abbey hugs Abbey Bartlet affectionately and then stands up to give Jed  
a hug, as well. The cherished ex-president that brought the two  
families together from two national campaigns and his administration  
in the White House has aged considerably, and it is obvious the M.S  
has taken its toll on his mind and body. While still a genius, Jed  
Bartlet is no where near as sharp as he once was now that he is in his  
early eighties.

"Yes, thank you, sir," Noah adds awkwardly. If he's scared of  
Danny sometimes then it's no where near the fear he has of the  
surrogate grandfather and former president. Noah recognizes that  
there's probably no one in the world as protective of Abbey as those  
two, and he never wants to get on their bad sides.

Jed releases a sigh and shakes his head as he releases Abbey and  
sits down in an armchair to get off his shaky legs. "Noah, how many  
times have I told you to stop thinking of me as a former president and  
more like family? Your father is like a son to me just as CJ is like  
a daughter."

"Wouldn't that make Abbey and Noah like cousins? Ella asks  
smartly, considering the weird relationships involved.

Noah and Abbey simultaneously lock gazes and cry, "Ewww!"

"Yes, we're all like family here, but not in a gross way.  
Shouldn't you children be off to bed or something?" Jed jests with a  
grin. "Go on and quit making a ruckus of my floors."

\- * *  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" Danny runs into Noah in the kitchen  
the next afternoon, only a half an hour before the ceremony is to take  
place. Abbey, CJ, Donna and Ella had spent the early morning at the  
spa and hairdresser before the guests began to arrive. Now everyone  
is settled in the backyard waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Like I'm gonna vomit," Noah confesses as he takes a small sip of  
water from a glass and runs hand nervously through his light brown  
locks. Noah is the only one of the Lyman children that inherited  
Josh's hair. Ella and Davy both had Donna's blond hair and light features.

"Yeah, that feeling won't pass," Danny teases.

"I mean, I'm looking forward to it, but I'm so afraid I'm gonna  
some how mess it all up and lose Abbey." Noah braces himself by  
holding onto the counter.

Danny takes a peanut from a bowl of mixed nuts on the counter.  
"You better not screw it up or I'll kick your ass. I've forgiven you  
for a lot of things because you're a great kid and my daughter is  
crazy about you, but if you ever hurt my little girl, I will never  
forgive you."

"I could never intentionally hurt Abbey," Noah assures his  
soon-to-be father-in-law. "I love her more than anything and would  
give her the world if I could. I just know somehow I'm gonna come up  
short."

Danny pauses a moment to consider this. " Noah, I'm trusting you  
with the most important thing in my life and you should feel pressured  
to do this right, but I think we've put a lot of responsibility onto a  
couple of seventeen year-olds. You and Abbey won't always get  
everything right. You're going to make mistakes. But the important  
thing is that you learn from those mistakes and correct them. All  
marriages have hardships. I can certainly say that I wasn't the best  
husband or father I could have been. But if I fell short in someway,  
it was only because I loved my family so much. When I annoyed CJ by  
insisting that she acquiesce to my desires to keep her safe and home  
when she needed to be travelling the world in attempt to save it, I  
only did it because I could never go on without her. And when I was  
over-protective of Abbey and sometimes hindered her happiness, it  
wasn't because I didn't want her to enjoy the things all her friends  
got to do, but only because I could never forgive myself if anything  
happened to my little girl because I neglected her safety. You're  
probably gonna make similar mistakes, and that's okay. We're all here  
to teach you the ropes and make you the husband and father that your  
wife and child deserve. So be cautious, but don't be scared. You're  
about to start the wildest, craziest and most fulfilling experience of  
your life. Enjoy the ride."

Noah lets out a sigh of relief and his lips form a smile. He  
never imagined his pre-marriage talk with Danny could make him feel  
better about everything.  
\- * *  
Danny steps into the master-bedroom as instructed and observes CJ  
smoothing out Abbey's dress. He stops dead in his tracks to take the  
scene in and finds himself speechless. In her mother's wedding dress  
with her hair hanging neatly in loose curls around her shoulders and  
back, Abbey has never looked so grown up, and so much like CJ. Even  
with his wild red hair, there's no mistaking where she gets most of  
her genes from.

"What do you think, Daddy?" Abbey inquires softly as Danny slowly  
approaches them.

"I think…" Danny has to choke back a couple tears. Seeing Abbey  
wearing CJ's wedding gown and preparing to get married stirs something  
inside him. He feels like he's losing her. There's no denying that  
she's an adult now. "You're your mother. You look absolutely beautiful."

When Danny meets CJ's eyes, he notices hers are glistening with  
tears, as well.

CJ has struggled all morning to keep her emotions in check, and  
now she finally can no longer contain her tears. "I'm sorry, it's just  
that my mother died so young and she wasn't there to do all this on my  
wedding day. And I always worried that if you had have waited until  
you solidified your career to get married like I did, I wouldn't be  
here to help you get ready for your wedding."

"So it's a good thing I got pregnant then?" Abbey asks teasingly.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Danny warns as he draws  
Abbey in his arms. "Are you sure this is everything you want?" Danny  
doesn't want his grandchild to be born out of wedlock, but he hates  
that his daughter might have to sacrifice her dream wedding because  
they only had seventeen days to plan a hasty, small wedding. He  
doesn't want to see her short-changed.

"Yep. I'm marrying Noah and we have our family and close friends  
here. That's all I need." Even though she's nervous about walking down  
the aisle and worried that everyone in the crowd will assume she and  
Noah are only getting married because of the baby, she is also  
confident she is making the right choice. CJ assured her earlier that  
everyone understands that she and Noah are in love and truly want to  
be together forever, and that no one thinks this is a shot-gun  
wedding, but she can't help but wonder.

"Okay, sweetie. I'm going to go downstairs and take my seat. Do  
you need anything else?" CJ just fixes a lock of Abbey's hair that is  
out of place.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for all your help." They share a tight  
squeeze and then CJ leaves her husband and daughter alone.

"I can't believe how fast you've grown up," Danny admits  
solemnly. "It seems like just yesterday you were wrapping your tiny  
fist around my finger and seventeen years later I'm giving you away to  
the most important man in your life now."

"Daddy, you know you'll always be important to me, and you'll  
never stop being my hero. You've given me life twice now after the  
bone marrow transplant, and I could never express my gratitude for  
everything you've done for me. I may be marrying Noah and taking his  
name, but I'll never stop being your daughter. And hey, at least now  
you won't have to deal with me moving out for a couple more years."  
She cracks a grin to make that sad expression on her father's face  
disappear.

"Yeah, that's an upside. All right, we better get downstairs,  
you've got an anxious groom waiting for you who's probably messing up  
his hair now because he's nervous and excited." Danny offers Abbey  
his hand. "Are those the pearls I gave your mom?" Danny appraises  
Abbey's jewellery on her ears and neck.

"Yeah. I wore them on our first date. Remember, the dance at the  
country club that you sabotaged? And the tennis bracelet Noah gave me  
for Christmas." Abbey holds tightly to Danny's hand as he leads her  
down the stairs.

"Yeah, you're never going to let that go, are you?" Danny lets  
out a little chuckle, remembering the embarrassing event.

"Never. I'm scarred for life," Abbey jokes.

"All right, shall we go get you married off?" Danny has to  
swallow hard to avoid tearing up again. This is one of the hardest  
things he's ever had to do. He hates the thought of letting Abbey go  
and jokingly curses Josh and Donna for having a boy Abbey's age.

\- * *  
"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Noah inquires between  
kissing his new bride in the basement outside of the bathroom and away  
from the eyes of their guests dancing outside.

"We haven't even had cake," Abbey giggles.

"We don't really need dessert, do we?" Noah cups Abbey's cheeks  
and draws her in for another kiss.

"After cake there is presents. We want presents." Abbey kisses  
back for a minute but then breaks off again.

"Unless it's a plane that will take us to Hawaii faster, then I  
don't care right now." Noah moves one hand to caress Abbey's neck and  
commences sucking on her lips.

Abbey laughs throatily and takes a giant step back. "We better  
get back out there before we lose self-control and have sex in the  
Bartlet's basement bathroom."

"At this point I wouldn't object," Noah laughs, following Abbey  
towards the door leading to the back yard.

"Well I don't want that to be the first place we have sex as a  
married couple…and the second place we've had sex in total. That would  
just be too weird." Abbey reaches out for Noah's hand now that they  
join their guests on the back patio. She leads them back to their  
table where the rest of the youth are sitting.

"Oh I love this song! Do you want to dance?" Alexia Richter  
casually turns to Pat on her left side.

"I…I…I don't know how," Pat admits, his fair skin turning nearly  
to the shade of his light sandy red hair.

"It doesn't matter. Go and have fun," Abbey nudges her brother  
beside her.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Alexia assure him, standing up and  
reaching for his hand.

Pat shares a terrified look with his new brother-in-law, who is  
smiling mockingly, before finally conceding and joining Alexia on the  
dance floor.

"That is beyond cute," Abbey observes, taking a sip of her  
non-alcoholic champagne.

"I think Pat is going to vomit all over her he looks so nervous,"  
Ella adds with a giggle.

"Dancing with girls is gross," Davy declares with a scrunched up  
face.

"You won't think that in a few years," Noah tell his thirteen  
year-old brother confidently.

In total there are four large round tables set up. The kids sit  
at one table, the parents, the Richters and Jed and Abbey at another,  
the old Bartlet administration members and family sit at a third  
table, and CJ, Danny and Donna's families sit at the fourth table.

"Danny, look over there. Pat and Alexia are slow dancing. Isn't  
that adorable?" CJ is turned around in her seat and smiling because  
Pat isn't just sitting in his seat and awkwardly wishing he wasn't  
surrounded by all these people.

Danny grins proudly. " He's doin' all right. Although, I think  
he's gonna flip out or pass out before it's through. He looks  
positively terrified."

"I think it's nice that Alexia asked him to dance,"CJ grins  
insanely. Pat doesn't have many friends, and certainly never receives  
attention from girls. His autistic tendencies make him in awkward in a  
lot of social settings that he's not accustom to. He's gone through a  
lot of intense therapy since being diagnosed fourteen years ago and  
has made tremendous progress, but he's never going to be able to live  
the life that his parents once did, and he'll never be able to be the  
socially confident person Abbey is.

\- *  
"Are you sure you don't want a ride to the airport tomorrow  
morning?" Danny inquires as the kids are getting ready to leave in the  
limo later that night.

"Dad, we'll be fine. We've got the limo coming to take us."  
Abbey gives her father one last hug.

"You got everything you need? Hair brush, toothbrush, long  
pajamas? It's cold in New Hampshire this time of year." Danny hands  
Abbey her duffle bag.

Abbey cracks a grin. "I don't think we'll be cold tonight. But  
we better get going. It's late."

"Have a good time in Hawaii. We'll see you in five days." CJ  
kisses Abbey's cheek and then moves to kiss Noah's cheek."Call if you  
need anything."

"Do you have sunscreen? Abbey, you burn easy." Danny calls as  
Abbey and Noah file into the limo that's waiting to take them to a hotel.

"Don't worry. We'll probably be inside most of the time," Noah  
calls with a hand wave. " Thanks for all your help." The window is  
rolled up and the car speeds down the Bartlet's driveway.

Danny looks to CJ with a terrified and angry look. "We couldn't  
have sent her to an all girls boarding school or forced her to join a  
convent?"

"She would never have made a good nun. She never memorized the  
Bible." CJ draws Danny into her embrace and pecks his lips. "Relax.  
They'll be fine. You've just got to learn how to let them be and treat  
them like adults."

"Yeah, I guess. You got any sedatives? I don't think I'm gonna  
sleep tonight." Danny wraps an arm around his wife and they walk  
towards the house. It certainly wasn't easy letting his little girl  
get married.


End file.
